Three Years is too long
by Gloxinia
Summary: Layla's bestfriend, Musa has disappeared. Leaving her in a awful state.  There is a war that will change the balance of nature, if not won. What does this have to do with Musa? Everything.  OC character also involved quite a bit, more at the end though.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my first Winx Club fanfic. It's about the friendship with Layla and Musa. They are close friends but once Musa disappears it hurts Layla deeper then any other Winx member. I do not own the Winx Club. Only Licria, Flower and some other people that you have to read to find out or it would ruin the story, which you will meet soon. **

Another day came and went. Layla would come by the Orchid the Winx Club planted for Musa, in the downtown garden of Gardenia. Layla walks over to the calendar and sighs sadly. She put a great **X** on the day she whispers: August 17. It is exactly three years. Three years since Musa disappeared.

It hurt the Winx Club and the specialist. But most of all it hurt Riven and Layla. Being Musa's boyfriend though, Riven was not sad for long. A week or two after Riven found another girl and they began dating right away. Stella was disgusted from his behaviour, unlike all the others though she was the only one that went against him. No one could say she wasn't loyal. And Layla being Musa's best and closest friend was definitely hurt the most. The only one she would talk to a bit after she disappeared was Nabu and Flora.

Layla's lip begins to tremble and soon after she is on her knees crying. After a couple of minutes of bawling she wipes her eyes and blows her nose. Like every August 17, for the last three years the Winx Club girls would go to the tree they planted; to remember Musa. She get's off the floor and goes to the bathroom. She takes a shower and washes off the tears on her face. She walks out with a plain light blue dress that goes to her ankles, with a long triple necklace. Her make up was done perfectly, Stella would be proud, and her hair was straightened for the special occasions. She walks out the door of her apartment, that overlooks Gardenia's downtown garden.

She walks down the sidewalk thinking about Nabu. All the girls haven't seen their boyfriends in two years since they have been working for private funding's. She skips across the street but in the middle of the road she notices a familiar face. She squints her eyes but before she could figure the face out a car screeches, only a couple centimetres away from hitting her. She jumps from the high sound of the car. She puts her hand up in front of the car and mouths an apology to the driver.

Layla continues her way to the orchid. The light pink petals let go of the tree, they fly with the wind. She let the wind fly across her face and into her hair. She wishes it would carry her away but even if it could, it never had enough time. Her friends would always interrupt. Stella ran up to Layla and gave her a big hug. She didn't let go until Bloom, Tecna and Flora ran up to her. They went into a group hug. They eventually let each other ago and they all turn towards the tree., they all have their arms linked. They stand there watching the tree and the petals fall down. Layla feels a light tap on her shoulder. She turns around breaking the chain. She screams and hugs the man that tapped her on her shoulder. It is Nabu. All the girls turn around and hug their boyfriends. Behind Nabu is Riven saying hi to his girlfriend, Merissa, they are getting all lovey dovey. But behind them she sees the same familiar face. She wiggles out of Nabu's grasp and begins walking towards the figure. She begins to run. As she is running across the street but suddenly a car hits her.

**Hope you like it. I will put up more soon, but I would like to get at least a couple reviews before it's all done. I don't want to be greedy, but I would like to know if it's good, what to improve so I can make it the best it can be. I'll try to put it up in a couple days though. Thanks for reading, hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

She lay on the street. Everything was blurry but it got clearer. She lay on someones knees. Layla whispers, 'Nabu?' The figure shook her head and places a finger on her mouth. Next to her was a girl about their age, 21. They are both pale, but the girl that has her on her lap has white hair that is tucked behind her ear. Her eyes are to pale to look into though. The other one is still paused, her hair is up in high pigtails and her hair is light brown. She has a freckle on the centre of her forehead. Behind both of them, a big cat, like a tiger but with black and white fur instead. The girl whispers,

'the world is on pause, only you and I can move and speak. When this is over you will be next to your friends,' she points towards Flora, 'you shall forget about me and my sister. Do not mention ether one of us. Or my cat.' She lowers her hand and puts it on Layla's forehead. A bright light reflects of it and gave Layla a warm feeling. Layla smiles and the next moment she is lying on Nabu's knees instead.

She quickly got up and ran to the edge of the side walk, which caused her to be quite dizzy. Nabu and Bloom places their hand on her shoulder. She switches the weight on her left hip. She watches the two girls disappear. The Winx Club and their boyfriends, Riven and Merissa cross the street to a small cafe a couple stores down to the right. It's called _Magic Muse_ so they go there every August 14, Layla every weekend. She sat at her usual spot. They had to pull a table together, but even still it is still a tight squeeze. The girls snuggle close to their boyfriends, it has been years since they actually could.

All the girls order a type of doughnut and a hot chocolate. Except Merissa who looks at them with disgrace. All the guys order a type of pie and a glass of milk to wash it down, other then Brandon who orders a hot chocolate and piece of chocolate cake. They begin to eat, trying not to get their elbows in each others food. Brandon ate his food quickly and while half drinking half chocking on his hot chocolate he says, 'you have no idea how much I needed something chocolate.' Everyone laughs except Merissa who has a look on her face that read "I so need to hang out with other people." All the girls laugh even harder because of it. No one likes Merissa except Riven.

The girls talk about the previous year and after a long hour of strolling through the park they circle Musa's tree. They put their hands together to wish Musa a good year till the next and whisper something private to it. At first Merissa thought it was stupid, but she was made to do it by Riven, but now she thought it to be a opportunity to dis Musa.

After their little 'ceremony' they left flowers Flora grew, they are magic, they will never wilt. At the end of the day the girls had a final group hug and only Flora, Nabu, Helia and Layla stay behind. Every year Flora would sleep over at Layla's house and because Nabu and Helia are here they decided to come to because they are good friends. The girls held hands with their boyfriends even though they did not talk with them. Flora and Layla talk, and Nabu and Helia talk. The two girls are talking about the beautiful flowers, "oh wow Layla, look at the gerbera's on the window seals. And the amaryllis. They bloom so nicely." Layla smiles, she could hear Flora talk about flowers forever. But not today. Flora looks at Layla and her smile fades. "Layla I know you miss Musa, we all do. But sooner or later you will need to move on." Flora pats Layla's arm. She quickly moves out of her reach and walks ahead of the group.

'They don't understand. We were best friends and now...she's gone.' Layla thinks. She feels bad for leaving Nabu in this situation, but she could not make herself happier. Nabu walks over to and holds her in a embrace. He whispers in her ear,

'Layla, I know you're hurting, I know she was important but you can't block out the world because she's gone. You have people who love you that is still by your side. Like me. I LOVE you.' And with that he leans in with a kiss. The first one these two have had in two years. It was gentle and long but still passionate.

Flora and Helia lean in close to each other and smile. He kisses her cheek and they look into each others eyes. The two couples walk up to Layla and Nabu's apartment and they lay down on their beds. The say good night to each other and fall asleep without a second word.

Flora woke up the next morning. She groggily walks over to the kitchen where she makes some type of tea and some waffles. She prepares a huge breakfast with bacon, waffles, pancakes, 3 different juices, coffee, tea, fruit salads, cereal, toast, french toast... and so on. By the time she was done cooking the three others woke up. They ate most of the breakfast, which surprised them. But then again, they didn't have dinner the night before. The girls talked with tea on the island in the kitchen and the boys watched last nights football game. At 10:00am they took turns in the two bathrooms and clean themselves up. This morning Layla is wearing a green tank top with jean shorts that went to her knees. Her hair is in pigtails with a baby pink polka dot head band.

Flora decided to wear a dress that was half her legs length, it was dark pink with a light pink ribbon that made it tie together in the middle. Her hair is tied into a fish-braid. (like a braid but on the side of her head, not sticking out, and it's tighter to.)

Nabu wears baggy jeans with a plain white shirt.

And Helia has regular jeans with a light green shirt.

'Oh my gosh Flora! Your dress is so cute. And where did you learn to braid your hair like that,' Layla exclaims. She is in such a happier mood, being around three great friends lifts up her mood. For she is still afraid of being alone. Flora giggles and the guys chuckle. Flora says,

' I could say the same for you. You look fantastic.' Both girls hug each other quickly and both the guys nod their heads,

'I totally agree,' they embrace the girls from behind and kiss them gently on the lips. The girls blush and the boys smile that themselves.

"What should we do today," asks Nabu. All three look at Layla.

She smiles sadly and says, "Gardenia's art gallery."

Gardenia's Art gallery held a special part in Layla's heart. Not only is it beautiful; but Musa disappeared here. She also used to play her guitar and sing outside on the steps. Musa sang so wonderfully, more people would come to the museum; bringing in a lot of cash for the museum. She and Layla would come here so often that eventually the owner would give them discounts to come in and even paid Musa to sing outside.

The four of them walk towards Layla's blue car. Layla begins to drive towards the museum. It wasn't to far away but the traffic is terrible, so it will take them longer. Layla sighed. She switches her hand on the wheel to the other one. She looks out the window. She sees a couple waiting to cross the street. Layla waits, letting them walk by. Flora snuggles against Helia and he wraps his arm around her. Layla's eyes soften. She always thought that they would be the cutest couple. Nabu leans in on Layla's shoulder and kisses her on her cheek. She puts her arm around Nabu's head and pulls him closer to her. They kiss each other. Flora pokes Layla on her shoulder. 'Sweetheart, watch the road.' both Layla and Nabu blush a dark red against their dark skin. Layla starts driving again.

They soon arrive at the Gallery. Layla puts her hand on the railing for the stairs. 'We used to sit here, Musa and I. She would play some music and I would watch her for hours,' Layla says to no one in particular. Suddenly a old looking man walks up to Layla with a smile.

'Layla, darling,' He says.

'Mr. Lark.' Layla smiles and hugs him. 'This is my best friend Flora, her boyfriend Helia and my fiance Nabu,' she introduces the group to Mr. Lark.

'Charming,' he says, ' a great pleasure. But do not just stand out here. Please come in. Enjoy the museum. Here,' Mr Lark hands all four of them a pass to go inside, with free admissions.

Layla smiles and gives him another hug, 'thank you.'

All four of them say their thanks and walk into the air conditioned rooms. They look at many pieces of art, paintings, statues, sketches and many different types of art.

**I'm going to leave it there for now. In the next chapter you should meet Licria. Thank you ****musicalinstrument ****and loveitsu. When I saw the reviews I was so happy. I'll continue soon. Hope you like...**

**Elephants and Owls Rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you have read to this far, I thank you! I would like to thank all those who review my stories, I know I said this before but it really does make my day. Now onto the story...**

* * *

><p>Flora walks hand and hand with Helia, all Layla could do was watch how cute they are. Nabu walks up Layla and wraps his arms around her neck, behind her. Layla puts her hands on his arm and kisses his cheek. 'They are so cute. They haven't seen each other for 2 years and they already act like they have seen each other everyday.'<p>

Nabu chuckles, 'Layla they have seen each other in the past years...we all have.'

Layla looks into his eyes and answers back, 'holograph messages don't count, Nabu.' The both laugh quietly, watching their friends flirt. They soon let each other go and continue looking at some Picasso. Minutes pass. Finally they are at the last exhibit. Flora lets go of Helia's hand and runs up to a painting by Renoir. The painting was called Discarded Roses . It always has had a secret beauty that excited Flora. She brushes her fingers on the frame. A bodyguard near by grumbled, so she pulls away her hand. Layla comes up to her and links her arm through Flora's. They walk out of the gallery, with huge smiles on their faces. The boys walk out behind them, after a couple moments they grab their girlfriend's hand, so that it becomes a line of four.

They decide to walk around the town. They soon stop at a small, cute cafe. Or a least it is cute to the girls. They take a four seat table, it was a lot less crowded then the previous day. They all order a hot drink. They talk while warming up their hands. Even though it's August, it's still cold out. The wind is very strong and bitter. The boys have their arms around their girlfriend's shoulders. The girls rest their heads on their chest. Everything is perfect. Flora watches the people walk through the street and notices a strange girl walking by. She is dark brown and has short, brown curly hair. She walks up a also strange looking girl. But before she could continue looking Helia interrupts. He kisses her cheek and she gives him a sweet hug.

Layla looks at her friends lovingly and her eyes soften. Love is such a beautiful thing, especially if they are two of your closest friends. After they finish drinking their beverages. They decide to go back home. And right on time to, as it starts to ran. They run towards Layla's car. But as soon as they arrive at the garage it was being kept in, Layla feels eyes watching her. No one was around except a few groups of people. She sees the same pale girls that she saw already many times. Layla lets go of Nabu's hand and runs up to them.

The other three watch Layla run towards the two girls. They look at her curiously and all of a sudden, they see Layla fall down on her knees crying. One of the pale girls also goes down on her knees, but not to cry, but to comfort her. She wraps her arms around Layla and whispers something that they could not hear. Nabu broke of into a sprint towards his girlfriend. And Helia and Flora follow Nabu's trace.

As they near the group they see that not only are there two girls, but three. The third one is wearing a white blouse with dark blue jeans. She has her hair up in a messy bun, her hair was yellow-white. She is not as pale as the other two but she could not be called tanned or even darker then white. She wears white glasses that matches her blouse, that had frills on the front. Nabu wraps his arm around Layla and gives the other three girls a look of disapproval. They speak in a language that none of them knew, and never ever heard before.

Flora pats the stranger's arm, because she looks sad. Layla pushes Nabu off of her and stands up. She dries her eyes with the palm of her hand and brushes of her dress. Layla licks her top teeth with her tongue, it seems like she is trying to calm down. She taps her foot as well. One of the pale girls opens her mouth to talk but Layla put her hand up and began to talk. 'What is wrong with you, why did you do that?' Layla slaps her on the face. The girl flinches, as she turns her face back to Layla she had anger flashing in her eyes. The girl with the glasses puts her hand on her shoulder. She whispers quietly, so only her friend could hear,

'No.'

Layla laughs, she puts her hand on her mouth and her tears become a waterfall down her face. Nabu wraps his arms around her into a embrace but she wiggles out like a worm. 'Why did you leave...' she puts her face in her arms and water starts dripping out of her palms. The three strange girls wrap their arms around into a "group hug", they whisper into her ears and after they let go Layla's eyes are no longer red and puffy but dazzling and her make up is no longer running down her face. Layla looks at the girl with the white hair tucked behind her ears. She quietly says, 'Musa.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was good. I should add some more soon but I just got a expansion pack for a game on the computer so I might be playing that. Also I need to update my Lord of the Rings fanfic and fix the mistakes tonight. But maybe soon. I know it's not as long as the last chapter and that Licria was not in this chapter, well she was but you just don't know who she is, also another person that I own that will be in the next chapter with Licria and the rest of the characters is Flower. <strong>

**So in total I own Flower, Licira and maybe more characters but I don't think so. Thanks for reading. Please R&R, make my day like the other people that have reviewed it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like the last chapter,you probably expected that it was Musa but hey, give me some credit. I have a favour to ask you readers. If you like this story please go over to my profile and look at the poll. It will really help me with the other chapters. THANK YOU! Please review!**

Everything was quiet; except for Layla and Flora's soft crying. The boys have their arms around their girl friends and they try to comfort them while giving the other three girls looks of confusion and looks of disapproval. But they do not notice, they are to busy talking about something, farther away from the group.

'We should invite them with us, extra protection is exactly what we need.'

Musa replies the voice, ' I would not like to take my friends for granted, Flower, even though they have not seen us for over three years, we have seen them.'

'I would agree with you girls on a different circumstance. But as we have observed, that "friend" of yours happens to be going out with her and she may be able to attack before we can. And therefor I have to disagree with you two.' The girls voice is different then Musa and Flower's, instead of being nice and strong, hers is quiet and weak. It is hard to hear her speak unless she wants to be heard.

'Sister, we have to act soon. Soon it will be to late and instead of her death it will be us lying in a grave.,' the girl opens her mouth to speak but Musa interrupts her, 'Licria, we must complete this, our family died by her hand and now it's our turn to do something for our tribe.' Flower and Licria nod their heads.

'You have always been the wise one of our blood, if you did not leave they would have made you shaman you know.' Licria bows her head as she says this.

Musa laughs quietly to herself, 'you know I would prefer to be a huntress then a shaman, my healing talents are to weak to cure our people, but humans that is different they are full of weakness and is not hard to heal.' The girls laugh. For they know that Musa's healing magic was very minimum and the only things she can heal are humans and animals.

While they are talking Flora, Nabu, Helia and Layla also discussed the matter that confused them so greatly.

'They laugh as if nothing happens, she's been gone for 3 years. Why does she show now?' Layla asks with a bit of irritation. She is going through many emotions and now this is the one across her mind.

Flora puts her hand on Layla's arm. They look into each others eyes and they both see that both of them are sad and need answers.

Layla quickly gives Flora a kiss on her forehead, in gratitude. She is one of the very few that understood and had her same emotions on this topic. The girls take a lead to the other three girls and the boys follow.

Layla puts her hand on Musa's shoulder and pulls her to look at her lightly. Not on purpose, she looks in her eyes and flinches by the brightness. Musa closes her eyes and looks away. Breaking contact with Layla's.

Layla looks back at Musa and she still has her head turned. Musa opens her mouth and begins to speak, 'You have questions, I read it in your eyes and heart. But now is not the time. We have to leave now though. You wish to come?' Musa darts her eyes at them, sharply making her 4 friends take a step back. 'You can come, but it is not quickness or power that you shall need. It is what you are willing to do for US.' Musa takes a step toward them and quickly turns on her heels to the exit of the garage. Helia and Flora exchange glances of concern, but Layla breaths loudly and walks quickly after the other three girls.

The other three try to catch up with Layla to make her see right, but she follows Musa, Licria and Flower with blind fury. Layla is starting to get mad. Her friend, she hasn't seen in three years, just stormed out on her. She has questions and needs answers. She walks out of all their grips and they need to run to catch up. She keeps her eyes on the girls ahead of her. She wasn't about to lose Musa, not again and TO NOBODY.

Layla is behind Musa by only a little distances. She runs into her when she stops at the Gardenia downtown park. Musa looks at the park, were two people are sitting. One with spiked magenta hair and another with wavy brown hair. Musa hisses in bitter anger. Layla looks at the bench and finds Riven lip-locking with Merissa. Layla was about to ask Musa if she got over Riven, she knows how much she used to like him. But before she could Licria turns to Musa and Flower, 'this is the moment. If we do it now then it will all be down.' She turns her hand in a circle and in a second she is wearing a reporters outfit.

She has a overalls on with a yellow shirt underneath and they only went to her knees. She has her hair in pigtails and has pen in paper. She smile at the rest of the girls and they do the same action. Flower is in a cat form. She was the same cat that she say before with Musa and Licria earlier that day. And Musa is wearing her fairy custom. But it was no longer her believix uniform. She was in a dark red dress that went to her knees. It was a strapless but she has fabric at her arms, not connected to the dress. She has three bracelets on both arms and her hair is down. Her wings are smaller then the believix, but she flew faster.

Musa gets up in the air. She puts two thumbs up and Licria walks towards the bench. Layla's eyes follow Licria and watches what she does.

Licria walks to Riven and Merissa. She pats them on the shoulder and they pull their lips off each others. 'Excuse me. Don t mean to interrupt...' Riven interrupts her,

'well then why do you. I'm busy,' he says looking back at Merissa.

'Sir I'm doing a survey and I hope to take a few moments of your time. I'm for the local newspaper; and I'm sure you must read it...'

Riven interrupts her again, 'I can assure you, I don't read the newspaper.'

'Oh but you must, it's really good and the news is fantastic. Well sometimes it's sad, actually most of the time it is. Depends on where you look. But i always start crying when I read it.' Licria starts to cry. She sits down on the bench between Merissa and Riven; causing them to break apart. 'I just don't get it. There is so much good but all we write about is the bad. I just can't stand it.' Licria starts crying again and she forces that they don't get up and leave.

Flower chuckles down below Musa and they both smile at each other, 'Licria is getting quite good. Way over dramatic. Now Flower, don't attack until I need help, hopefully it will go as planned and no need will come for other back up plan.' Flower nods her head and watches Licria pull off her act. Musa flies above them and lands in a tree behind Riven, Merissa and Licria. Her hand pokes out of the tree and she sends a soft call that sounds like a bird. Licria switches her weight and Riven gets off the bench. But Merissa could not get up. 'Stop crying, you stupid little girl. I would like to continue my date without you.' Merissa pushes her, but she doesn't move. She just continues to cry, but now it was harder and louder. Merissa and Riven both roll their eyes. Musa whispers shushed words and a bubble goes around the two girls in front of her. Licria takes her hands off her eyes and looks a Merissa. 'Hello, enemy.' Merissa Jumps back.

'That is quite bold of you, but you are still a child and I can overcome you.' Musa dives into the bubble and sends a quick spell that surrounds Merissa.

'Michila, you shall not see the sunset tonight.' Musa screams. A great power erupts from her and sends gusts of wind. It causes Merissa/Michila to hit her self against the bubble and she falls to the ground, unconscious. Flower runs over to their spot, she whispers words and Merissa's last breath was taken.

Riven screams, 'you killed her, you killed my girlfriend.' He takes out his sword and the girls sneer. He swishes it at Musa in blind fury; but she ducks back. She lifts her leg up and kicks it out of his hands. She lifts her other foot at the same time so it looks like she's floating. She kicks him in the face, causing him to be sent back. His head hits the tree but only causes a moment of delay. He comes up to her with a fist. It does hit her but she backs away. They begin to fight.

'Sister, use your powers.'

'Licria,' Musa screams, 'I do not want to hurt him, one has already died today. Licria nods her head; as she understands. But neither Licria or Flower go to help her. Layla from across the street runs towards the other girls; dodging the cars.

'MUSA,' she yells. Riven stops dead in his tracks. Musa kicks him one last time on the face, causing his nose to bleed.

**I'm not sure if that was a good chapter, please tell me though. Again please check out my poll on my profile and review. (not trying to be greedy, but like to know what you think of it.) **

**So you met Licria and Flower. Tell me what you think of her. Eventually you will meet another OC of mine. **


	5. Chapter 5

'_Musa.'_ When Riven heard Layla cry out that name; it freezes him. For only a moment, he looks into her eyes. It hurts to look. It almost kills him, it was the hardest gaze he ever met. But it stops with her foot meeting his nose.

He tumbles back, putting a hand to his nose. His blood pours out onto his hands. He stumbles towards Musa, she looks at him and backs away. But she bumps into the bench. Riven comes up to her and grabs her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. But she has her eyes close, not to make contact. Riven sighs with annoyance. His breath falls onto Musa's mouth and she opens it a little, as if to suck it in. Riven's blood covers both of them with a light layer of blood on her face. Musa looks scared as she feels Riven come closer to her, and their mouths meet. Musa's eyes burst open with shock, her face turns sour and she tries to wiggle out of his grasp. He grabs her hands and holds a tight grip, so she does not go away. She starts trying to break their contact, but it only brings Riven in more harshly. Out of pure terror and aggravation she begins to stomp on his feet. The others watch Musa raise her right foot onto his. Riven has a look of panic but he does not let go. She once again stomps on his foot and this time she took her heel. Riven's eyelids break apart and he pushes away from Musa. She hold onto her heart gasping for breath. Most of her face is covered with his blood. She licks her lips and spits on the sidewalk.

Licria and Flower rush towards Musa. Layla looks a Riven in shock and the rest of the group comes towards the others, from across the street. All of them look confused at Riven. He steps towards her and she gulps down her saliva. 'Why,' he begins, ' did you leave, three years ago?' Musa raises her hand but leisurely puts it down. She opens her mouth but does not explain; she goes into something that they all to well is her speciality: she went into a song.

**'So little to say but so much time**

**Despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind**

**Please wear the face the one where you smile**

**Because you lighten up my heart when i start to cry**

**Forgive me first love but I'm tired**

**I need to get away to feel again**

**Try to understand why**

**Don't get so close to change my mind**

**Please wipe that look out of your eyes**

**It's bribing me to doubt myself**

**Simply it's tiring**

**This love has dried up and stay behind**

**And if i stay I'll be alive**

**Then choke on words I'd always hide**

**Excuse me first love but we're through**

**I need to taste the kiss from someone new**

**Forgive me first love but I'm too tired**

**I'm bored to say the least and I I lack desire**

**Forgive me first love forgive me first love**

**Forgive me first love forgive me first love forgive me**

**Forgive me first love forgive me first love'**

Flower went up to Riven, 'In case you're a half-witted, idiot I'll spell it out. S-h-e i-s o-v-e-r y-o-u!' she points her finger in his face (in her human form.) Riven looks like he was ready to bite it. Musa opens her mouth but Licria closes it.

'Flower, have you been taught no manners? I mean she hasn't talked to you in three years, I mean you haven't gone on a date for 3 years either, I can almost guarantee that means you are no more 'together.'' Musa rolls her eyes, but once again before she can talk, Layla begins before she can,

'And Riven don't forget; even if you never really broke up with her, you still dated Merissa. And only two weeks after, no one has said anything but someone should-'

'Two weeks?' Musa walks closer to Riven, pushing Layla, Licria and Flower out of her way, 'were was your hope. I'm happy you moved on, but _two weeks?_' She pushes Riven against a tree, 'well that surely explains a bit.'

She turns around and hugs Layla, and grabbing Flora into a group hug. She makes it that her face is in the middle, 'I'm sorry I left you girls; it was against my wishes but the best for my people,' she whispers quietly so that barely they can hear.

Tears sting the girls eyes. Licria bows her head in shame. Layla leaves the group hug and pulls on Musa's hand and takes Flora hand as well. She pulls them across the park, across the street and towards her house. Nabu and Helia look curiously at each other and they follow the girls. Flower transforms back into her cat form and saunters towards them. Riven cautiously follows them and Licria follows them wearily, behind Riven while giving him an evil eye.

As Musa steps in the house, her eyes went huge. She lets go of Layla's hand and walks in further with pure astonishment. She walks towards the open kitchen. Her eyes got huger when she say the bowl of fruit on the kitchen island. She backs away slowly. Licria pushes through the crowd people. She puts her hand on Musa's stomach and whispers quiet words that even Licria could not hear. Musa closes her eyes and sighs in pain. Behind the others, Flower walks into a small room, 'what's in here.'

Nabu looks at her strange. 'It's a bathroom,' he says slowly. Flower looks curious and closes the door behind her. Nabu watches the door close and turns his attention to Musa and Licria. The girls sit down around the coffee table, on the couches and some on the ground. Layla puts the kettle on and yell from the kitchen, 'what type of drink would you like. We have coffee, tea, water, milk, soda drinks...just name it.'

Musa, Licria ask for a glass of water and one for Flower to (but in a bowl.) Riven asks for a coke and Flora, Helia and Nabu ask for some tea. Layla nods her head and sets up the orders and some food on a platter. She places it down on the coffee table and pushes Nabu, to make space on the couch for her. Suddenly Flower comes out of the bathroom; holding some toilet paper-

'Look Licria, they have every thing in that room called a "bathroom." Even some note paper,' she says holding the toilet paper higher up. 'And they have water, and food'

'Food?' Layla asks.

'Why yes, I found some rats.'

'RATS!' Layla screeches. Musa laughs uncontrollably.

'Flower, dear, most humans don't eat _rats._ And the paper in your hand is not note paper. It's toilet paper. Humans use it to clean themselves after going to the bathroom.' Flower blushes in her cat form.

'Well then the rat problem is gone.' She smiles mischievously and Musa and Licria roll their eyes.

'Cats,' they say in unison. Layla lowers her self from standing on the couch. She notices that none of the girls, other then Flora, touch the food. She picks up one of the fruit bowls and offers it to Musa. Musa cautiously grabs one.

'Musa, it's not poisoned.' Musa grabs a melon piece and puts half of it in her mouth.

'Sorry Layla, I didn't think it was but I haven't eaten anything in 3 weeks, so i have to be careful with what I eat so I don't over eat because I can get ill from that.' '

Riven nearly chokes on his chocolate. '_Three weeks.'_

Licria nods her head, 'we have only drunk some water. But all of it is filthy so that's why we ask for water now. But I put a spell on each other so that we don't lose energy from the lack of food.' Flora takes some of the plates and stuffs in their faces.

'EAT,' she yells. Licria pets Flower while both of them drink their water, Flower is making a mess on the carpet. She is very thirsty and is trying to drink it all very fast, as if it will disappear.

They stay sited and occasionally drinking out of the cups or grabbing a piece of fruit or candy. Musa explains what happened and why she left, with occasional words from Licria and Flower.

'A couple months before I disappeared I kept having these dreams about these people they were blue-ish white and they called to me. Every time it became louder and finally one night I went for a walk.' Musa stops, taking a breath then begins again, ' I went in the forest, something was calling me there. When I arrived at that spot I found Licria and Flower. We sat down and she explained that I had a duty to go back to my people, I was and still isn't a princess of Melody. I am actually a tribe leader's daughter. For the Nati people. We have shamans, and connect with the wild. Trust me, those people have never seen an Ipod.' The group laughs a little.

'That was whys she was late for her class the next day. She had many questions. One day we finally took her to the village. We are a small tribe, but a heartfelt one. The girl we killed earlier today tribe is a murderous one. They have killed out as many of 3 tribes. Because we are so close to the world and we can connect with it as well, which also includes the tree that controls the magic of good and evil, they wanted the power that we have. So we were there next target. Their huntress was Michila. But no one has a better huntress then our Mezi.' Licria completes with a hug towards Musa. They all look confused. Layla opens her mouth and lets out some noise but shuts it again.

'My true name is Mezianne. They call me Mezi though. As we were saying Michila or Merissa is a huntress but I was better,' Musa's eyes flash gold but then return to their cold white, 'we thought that getting rid of some would help, but she was stronger. On the night of our graduations, I went back to the forest behind the school. I watched the school have a celebration. But I had to go back. I thought that after so many months you would forget me. So I went back to the village. We had a strategy to get Michila, she became their tribe leader, we had to kill her. For the past two years and more Licria, Flower, Siran, Leira and I have been hunting her. But unfortunately Siran has died. He was the only male out of the five of us, and a great healer. He was older then us, and taught Licria how to heal and became a shaman. We have been watching you. Riven and Roxy have been friends towards her and when we went after her we found you. Finally we have killed her, they will be leader less for a couple weeks, and it will take time for them to find out. My tribe has to use it as an advantage.' Musa gets up and Licria follows suit. Flower moans and gets up as well, leaving her face wet from the water she had her face in.

'Thank you for the food and fresh water, but we have to go now. Perhaps we shall meet again.' Musa says. Flora notices the tears in her eyes and quietly sighs with pity for the girl. But Layla does not like this.

'I don't think so,' Layla get's up and continues, 'it's been three years since we've seen you, you are **not** leaving without me.' Layla walks towards them so they can see the anger in her.

'I was afraid of this. Guess girls we will have to do it,' Licria says.

**'Blind shot,'**

they yell together.

Suddenly a blinding light erupts from the girls. Musa with her two hands over eyes, fanning through them, Licria doing a back flip and Flower rolling her keen green eyes.

Flower is still in her cat form, but Licria and Musa are no longer just white- they are blue-ish white. Musa's hair was tied in a long braid, with a brown band over her forehead. She wears a sleeve-less shirt that is the same colour of her band and showed her thin stomach. A matching skirt that went to her knees was covered with embroidery, it also has beads.

Licria has one a similar dress, instead of the embroidery she only has beads that are stitched on, creating a design of beauty. She has her hair down, it is tucked behind her ears and no piece fall out of place.

They are stunning.

'Alright everyone, if you wish to come with us then you must be passed as one with nature. That includes you, as well Flora.' Flower stands behind the girls as they line up. Musa puts her hands on Layla's shoulders and Licria doing the same to Flora. 'It shall not hurt to much.' Both girls whisper some words, and in a few minutes, the process is complete. They congratulate the girls, they were with the nature. They move on to one of the boys, Musa to Nabu and Licria to Helia. The same thing happens and they are also congratulated. Licria sits down on the ground next to Flower and starts to pet her. She watches Musa study Riven. She puts her hands on his shoulders and only after a minute or two. A bright light flashes from them and Musa is flown back. She lands on the kitchen counter, hitting her head on the shelf. Her head starts to bleed and she heads towards Licria, 'Will you please Licria.' She gets up quickly and puts her hand on her head. In only a few moments her wound is healed.

Musa limps over to Riven, 'You are not coming. You are cruel and hurt us. The pain that we feel comes from people like you. You shall not see the base of nature our mothers home.' Riven punches Musa. She stumbles backwards a little, from the lack of balance. 'You should not have done that man.' Musa's eyes flash gold and this time stay that way. She sends him back making him hit his head. He gets up and runs towards her, he pushes her against the wall and puts his knife to her throat.

Licria wails, 'please Sir, do not touch her anymore.' She looks panicky and like she is about to pull her hair out. Riven doesn't listen, but he takes his knife and throws it at Licria, she jumps back and it hits Flower instead. Musa falls to the ground and begins to wail and cry. She holds her head and rocks back and forth. She whispers,

'the voices, stop them. Go. GO!' She continues on like that. Licria jumps down next to her and rocks her. Musa quiet down a bit.

'Flora, go to flower and revive her.' Flora shakes her head, Suddenly they hear the door open and a group of people walk in.

'I'm here, darlings!' the voice half yells. The group stops dead in their tracks. The group was the rest of the Winx club and Roxy.

'FLORA!'

'Licria, I can't revive people,' Flora looks at Bloom and get's an idea. 'Bloom can do it, she has the dragon's flame.' Bloom trots over to the cat, the only dead thing in the room.

'NO!' Licria looks at Flora, 'YOU MUST REVIVE HER. WHILE I AM BUSY TRYING TO HELP MUSA, YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN HELP FLOWER. BLOOM IS NOT ONE WITH NATURE, NOT YET.' Flora nods her head and pushes Bloom out of the way. She leans down next to her and begins a chant, one that just came to her mind. Suddenly Musa stops. She gets out of Licria's arms and crawls to Flower. She cradles her head in her lap. She moves on the spot and speaks words. Licria sits on the ground and does the same as Musa. Layla, Flora, Nabu and Helia do the same. The other Winx club girls and specialist look down in concern.

The sit like that for half and hour. After that Flower raises her head and Musa gasps, she hugs her strongly. After a few moments like that she looks at Riven, 'how dare you kill my sight. She is alive now but my sight and sanity count on this cat..'

She get's up and looks at the group. They all look at her. 'Surprise, Musa's back,' Layla says lifting her arms up in the air.

Layla puts her arms down and look at Musa in the eye. She doesn't flinch this time, she bends down. As if to get a better view, she walks towards Musa and gasps. They put their own hands on the others arms. They look into each others eyes. 'How long have you been like this,' Layla asks Musa.

'Almost two years.' She holds back her tears.

'You're...Blind.'

**Wow this is the longest chapter for this story, no sure if their is going to be much more like this but...who knows. Please Review. I've decided, I don't care about the poll, I'm going to do what I think. Sorry Bloom fans if you didn't like her being blown off like that. I'm not the biggest fan of her so...yeah. And for Riven and Musa fans, sorry their is no romance between these two in this fanfic. It's not like I don't like them, they are my fav couple, but that's how the story went. Also I'm sorry that her won't be much more in this fanfic either, sorry. Sky and Riven won't be. The only two that isn't 'with nature.' **

**Thanks for reading. And if you are confused with why she is like 'you killed my sight,' then guess what? Who is the only one dead or was dead? **

**Try to update soon but I have to update another story and start writing one that I'm doing in co-writing with Musicalinstrument. (gonna be on her account.) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oops, forgot to mention that the song in the last chapter is a real song.**

**First Love by:Adele**

**She's a great singer.**

**Sorry it's been so long**

**Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Winx Club!**

Musa sits down and motions for the others to do the same. She explains what happened three years ago. Once she gets to the end, a second time; Bloom crosses her arms and leans back on her chair." That explains why you left and why you were gone for so long, but it still does not explain why you didn't tell us what was going on. You really hurt us then."

"I know Bloom, I hurt you and I would feel the same if one of you did. But...someone told me to be quiet about it. And I got this dream, a while after I had the meetings with Licria and Flower. I was telling you what happened and why i had to leave. But you started to laugh. I tried to convince you other wise but you started to beat me. The other fairies at Alfea joined you, as well. I was so horrible, i was screaming out in the pain that night, I remember. I woke up in the hospital and you told me that. I was full of bruises and-it was so horrible," Musa begins to tremble and tears escape her eyes.

"oh Musa, it was just a dream," Flora puts her arms around Musa and whisper quietly in her ear.

"But it hurt so much nonetheless." Musa wipes her eyes and pushes Flora off of her. "I'm sorry girls I truly am, but the time to leave has come again. We are at the verge of war and I need to help them prepare before they get news of the death of their leader, and get a new one.

Musa stands up and hugs her arms, as she feels a gentle breeze cut through her. "And I feel like they shall know soon. Goodbye friends." Layla walks up and goes in front of the door before Musa can open it.

"You said that I could come, and I plan to do exactly that." Flora walks next to Layla and Nabu and Helia do the same.

Musa shifts on her hips and shuffles her feet. She looks worriedly at Licria and Flower and they avert their eyes. Musa looks back at her four friends, Layla tapping her foot, with her arms cross and her left eyebrow in a arch. Musa lets her arms go and sighs, as her shoulders sink, "fine."

ooo

After an hour of the same business, the test of seeing who was 'with nature,' Licria lets her back fall down the front door in exhaustion. Musa counts how many people are going to come, Layla, Flora, Bloom, Tecna, Stella, Brandon, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu. "But I want to go," Roxy whines for what seems like the hundredth time.

Licria gets up from her spot at the end of a door and takes Roxy's hand, she pats it lightly. " Oh don't worry, maybe when you stop polluting you can come. Perhaps that's were you can start there," Licria walks out of the door and comes back in, "Stella if you don't mind, would you please teleport us to the forest outside of Alfea?"

Stella takes her ring off and looks at it hesitantly. "I don't remember how to use it, it's been years." Musa pulls on her braid and looks at Licria. Licria is staring at Stella dumbly and grumbles as she walks to Stella. Licria grabs the ring and looks at it mysteriously, once she finishes examining it she sighs and hands back the ring to Stella.

"Just put some magic into it, I don't know what spell personally but you should know," Licria says.

"I-I really don't know, I'm sorry." Licria grinds her teeth and looks at Musa.

"This is hopeless! Mezi if we don't hurry up then the advantage is going to complete! And what help are they anyways? They can't even remember what spells to use, it's war not a vacation."

Musa looks at Licria with her cold eyes and speaks, "I understand your frustration sister, but she doesn't know the spell, it's as simple as that. No matter if they don't know some spells anymore, I'm sure they can still fight. Now we just have to find a different way to teleport where they won't explode."

Stella backs away quickly and wraps her arms around Brandon. Musa and Licria think for a couple moments, with occasional words to each other in their strange language. Flower yawns lazily and smacks her lips, "why don't you get the Winx girls to transform and do there Zoomix transportation and get us there." Licria nods her head and they look at the girls. Ahead of them, the Winx girls transform into their believix and then their zoomix. Licria smiles giddily and teleports herself.

"See ya there," Musa says and teleports with Flower. The specialist and the Winx look at each other curiously, but teleport themselves anyways.

Once the Winx and specialist arrive, they find Licria and Musa sitting on a rock, stroking Flowers fur. They get up and lead the group into the forest. It begins to rain lightly, Musa looks up at the sky but continues, with more haste, while Stella murmurs something that is along the lines of her hair and the wetness. Musa brings them to a cave, but instead of sitting down and waiting for the rain to continue, she continues on deeper into the cave. At the end of the cave Musa stops, Flower at the back of the group bumps into Timmy, who is in front of her and the rest of the groups gets bump by the people behind them and fall to the floor. While the others get up, Musa looks at the cave wall and brushes her hand against some runes. She smiles and touches a last one and a blue light shines from the cavern wall and she walks through. Hesitantly the rest of the group walks through.

Ahead of the group, Musa trots around and waves to pretty much everyone that passes her. Flower reaches her side and Licria walks next to the crowd that contains the Winx and specialist. She also waves to many people, but some give her a nasty look as she gives it back to them, but much crueler. Musa waits patiently as the rest of the group catches up to her. Layla and Tecna open their mouths to speak, but she puts her hands up and they close it. She closes her eyes and walks to a tent, that is much bigger then the ones that circles the meadow.

It was a big field and they are on top of a hill. There are around 50 tents and many people walk around with baskets full with fish, from the pond that hides in the forest behind the village, flowers, nuts, berries and other food supplies. Every house is covered with a different design, from a blue beads that forms a wave, to a flame that was embroidered in red what seems to be many years ago. The tent that Musa disappears into has a huge circle with a pine tree in the middle.

They wait a while as Musa never comes out. Flower follows her in, but Licria sits down on the grass and caresses her fingers through it. Eventually the rest of the group sits down. Stella starts tugging on the grass, ripping it out of the soil. Licria puts her hand on Stella's and shakes her head.

"Do not rip the grass, every dying plant hurts the ecosystem around us. Doing that you cause nature to die slower and slower and it is only for you are being impatient," Licria states. She hears a snort from behind her and turns her neck. She lets her eyes look at the girl behind her and her eyes narrow.

"Oh look girls, Licria is telling people to be _patient_," someone says.

Another girl smirks and looks at Licria, "too bad, it's good advice, but she didn't take it in time, did she?"

"You are right Mirelle, she was too late," she hisses. Licria gets up quickly and launches herself to the girl Mirelle. She jumps back but hits herself against the other girl and they fall to the floor. Musa opens the tent flap and rushes to Licria's side. She puts her hands around Licria's waist and keeps her from attacking the other girls.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't mean to kill him. I-it was a accident," Licria wails as tears runs through her eyes.

"But still a accident killed him, isn't that right Revelle?" Mirelle says to the girl next to her.

"Of course you are right Revelle. This weather controlling girl just needs to relax."

Thunder roars through the sky and lightning storms through the clouds. Licria clutches her head and screams out in agony.

"Just shut up! Shut up all of you!" Musa yells, causing the girls to back away slowly and getting the attention of people walking by.

"I didn't mean to," Licria whispers, once she calms down slightly.

"I know, I know you didn't."

The Winx and Specialist look at them strangely.

"I didn't mean to kill Siran." Licria closes her eyes and slumps down in Musa's arms.

**Sorry, that wasn't very long, you guys deserve more for being so patient. This is the last chapter I'm going to put up for about three to four weeks unless I go on a writing spree before I leave for vacations. I'm sorry, I might write on vacation, but who knows?**

**Thanks for staying with me this far. I thank you so much. I have around 2-3 chapters left of the story I think and I hope you stick around and continue to read when I get back. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. See ya guys soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I updated this faster then I thought I would, hope you enjoy and read to the end of this story. Sorry it hasn't been Layla/Musa friendship the whole time, but she is a great part in this story and to think it started from that. I admit I didn't know it was going to go this way, with battles and stuff like that, but it did. So I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Winx Club, but the OC I do own and I'm sorry that the characters got so OC like.**

**On with the story:**

Musa is sitting down on Licria's bed, she gets up and walks out of the tent that has a lightning bolt embroidered into it's leather. She hums lightly as the sky is getting darker and the clouds erupt with light.

"Mezi," a females voice says behind her. Musa turns around and a smile lights up her face.

"Leira!" Musa exclaims, she hugs the small form in front of her. She lets go of her and Leira has a giddy grin on her face, making her eyes squint. Musa backs up slightly and examines her face. Her hair is now short but still in it's soft ringlets that hug her face. Her freckles have made it off of her nose and spread across her face. She has a strapless pale leather dress on that has a white cross stitched on the right at the bottom, that stood out against her dark blue skin.. "It's great to see you Leira. But it's been so long, what have you been doing?"

"I could ask you same thing, but I don't. Actually," Leira pulls on Musa's arm and they link, she walks her closer to the forest, in a hush tone, "I've been spying on the murderous people. They knew Michila was to die, and against her, they plotted. They planned for her to die and once you killed her, the people of the tribe broke down in a riot. They come to attack tonight, they are moving now."

"What do you mean that they planned for her to die, did she know of this?"

"No, Michila did not know that a group of her tribe was plotting against her, they think that she was moving to slowly so killing her moved up the date of the war. And if they win, the source of nature goes with them. We have to prepare for war immediately."

Musa nods her head with fear in her eyes, "yes we shall. Go tell papa that the Karie people are going to attack soon. He will prepare the forces."

Leira understands and runs after the chief, and Musa's dad, yelling " mister chief sir, I have news of the Karie people, prepare your quivers!" Musa watches her gleeful friend as she goes to find her dad.

"What's the Karie tribe," Layla asks, surprising her.

"They are the the murderous tribe that I told you about earlier. Apparently they are plotting against us after someone plotted against Michila, saying she was to slow working to get the nature source. They plan to attack tomorrow."

"Huh, I thought your tribe is going to start the war."

"That's what we hoped for, but at last they are to start it. Nothing can be done," Musa sighs. She reaches for Layla's hand and grabs it. She pulls her into the lightning bolt tent. There Licria is whispering to herself quietly.

Musa looks around the room. It is small, smaller then most anyways and the only bed it held is the one Licria is in, the one she shared with her husband, and lover, Siran. Musa sits down on the straw bed next to Licria, and Layla sits on her knees on the floor. The bed is shacking, from Licria's shivering. Musa puts her hand on Licria's thin arm and the shacking stops for a moment, but continues right after, only a little less powerful.

Licria turns her head and gives them a weak smile. She stares at the ceiling of the tent for a while and Musa and Layla just watches her silently. Licria looks back at them and gets her head comfortable on her pillow. She gives them another one of her weak smiles, but it held more emotion.

"So what do need help with now Mezi?" Licria whispers.

Musa looks at Licria in the eye and Licria looks away, knowing what she wants.

"Please don't make me. I won't be able to control it, you know it." Licria looks at the ceiling once again, but Layla sees tears.

Musa looks at the floor and nods her head knowingly, "but Licria there will be so many more Karies, not enough nature to attack back. Please Licria, do it the village, our village."

Licria's eyes burst with tears, but she does not look at anyone. She nods her head, and speaks quietly, so they can barely hear, "yes Mezi. For the town, and for Siran. I might finally get that closure I need." Licria closes her eyes.

Musa and Layla get out of the tent and immediately the wind blows their hair around their face. They walk into a smaller tent and sit down on the grass floor of it. Musa tugs on the bottom of the leather tent. "These tents are of the finest leather you know. Nothing can knock these down, not the dragon fire, not any form of energy." Layla looks curiously at Musa but shrugs it off.

Musa puts her hand on Layla's knee, "Layla I truly am sorry. I know I have been a bad friend, I should have told you what was going on before I left. Everything was so hectic and i-it, oh I'm so sorry! We were best friends, I just want to go back to our friendship, I know you won't be able to trust me anymore, but please don't hate me." Musa takes a deep breath and sighs. Layla looks at Musa, into her cold eyes.

She wraps her arms around Musa and gives her a hug, "I can never hate you Musa. This experience, yes did break me down, but it made us better of friends." Musa smiles and hugs back.

They look at each other for a while. After they let go of each other and burst out into laughter. They laugh uncontrollably for 5 minutes and finally they get a hold of themselves. Layla turns serious as she looks outside the gap of the tent. "Does Licria have a kid?"

Musa nods grimly, "yes. His name is Siran, after his father. He was actually called Chiran at birth, but he looks so much like his parents he went with the name Siran. Why?"

"I just saw a kid that looks very much like Licria. What is your plan for tomorrow anyway, what were you talking about with Licria?"

"It's confusing Layla, but Licria was born with some strange...powers. She's not a fairy but she can control the weather when she is here, but not anywhere else other then this land. Her emotions control the weather and she finds it hard to control her emotions. No one knows why she was born with that power, I guess it's like how my power is music and sound. Before the two clans clash together for the war, Licria will rush into the Karie army and let out her emotions, and hopefully a storm will kill them before we can. But she needs to get there first, before my dad's army attacks or they will die with them. It's a lot to ask Licria of, and she's so weak after her outburst earlier it's quite a dangerous attack." Noticing that Musa is quite distress Layla does not speak. She goes out of the tent to find the rest of the Winx and Specialist.

Layla lies down on the straw bed in the small tent she has to share with Tecna and Bloom. It doesn't have a symbol on the front, Tecna says because the others are for different clans of the tribe, and this one is for no clan that's why it' has none, but Stella thinks it's because they are lazy. She thought about Licria's kid, Siran, or Chiran as his proper name. Something important about the kid, she thinks. _Something is very important about this kid. I guess kid is not a right term, he's at least 15._

Musa hugs her fur blanket closer to her skin, it was almost night fall and she is trying to get some rest before the battle, but she knows that no sleep will come to her. Next to her tepee, is Licria's. She hears silent muttering as her nephew, Siran, is whispering to his mother. Guilt overcomes her and she worries that Licria might die. She crosses the thought out of her mind and looks at Flower, lying next to her. A soft whistle escapes her nose and mouth and her green eyes are shut.

Musa lifts her body from her bed as the bell rings. Flower's eyes open and once again become alert. Out of the tents man and women, children and elders come from their tents with swords, daggers, staves, quivers, bows and many different types of weapons in their hands. She watches one by one get to the front of the hill as a army double, even perhaps triple what they have, walk about the field below. She gulps as Licria walks by and goes to the front. Musa follows her, with the Winx and Specialist behind her.

"Mezi, this is it," Musa looks at Licria as she continues to speak, "we both know that I'm not getting out of there alive, I'm going to die and we both know it. But perhaps I can join my husband wherever he is after, and I hope that the people of the town forgive me of what I did to Siran. Take care of my son for me please, and if you still don't want to be shaman of the tribe, let Chiran be. It has always been his dream you know, I love him very much and tell him that, and that I'm sorry he won't have his parents with him. I love you sister, take care of your nephew will you?" She doesn't wait for a reply and hugs Musa. She lets tears pour out of her eyes and embraces her back. Licria backs away and gives her a smile. And she leaves, she doesn't say anything else, and leaves to her son. She hugs him proudly and kisses his temple.

Then Licria leaves, she goes down the hill with a staff in her hand and riding a horse, one that won't make it out of the battle. Musa looks at the form that is Licria ride down the hill, as she gets smaller in the distance. They see the white horse falling to the ground as Licria is on the ground and her staff is stuck in the ground. Musa feels a rumble come from the sky and she knows that Licria's emotions have been unleashed.

Licria is letting all her memories flow in her mind, when Siran died, her son was born, she met her sister Musa, she married Siran, meeting the winx club, all these memories and more cause the cascade of storms. There are lightning and thunder hitting the grassy field and sending many dead on the hit. She brings back her staff out of the ground and slams it back in the field, she doesn't scream as the gust of energy attacks her body. She doesn't fly back but her cold form holds onto the staff that is the center of the storm, but she is no longer alive.

A gust of energy was coming straight for the village, everyone ran back into their tents, they bring all the weapons and items that lay on the ground and brought it with them before it is destroyed. Voices and screams of terror are being heard, but no one pays attention, they just run. The chief of the tribe throws a rock somewhere at the front of the village so that the energy is turned to a regular wind and no longer kill anyone.

Minutes pass, and the energy wind is done. The villagers cautiously come out of their tents and immediately look at the field that has a certain patch of dead grass and bodies covering the field. Musa runs down the hill and Layla follows.

Musa looks at the staff in the field and falls to her knees as they weaken. She puts her hand over her mouth and a water fall of tears runs down her face. Layla walks to Musa slowly and sits down next to her. She looks at the crying girl, and realizes that Musa is and always will be her closest friend.

Musa always put up with the Layla's problems, and Musa never told her what was across her mind, but now she needs the help and comfort, no one else this time. She hugs Musa and hushes the girl down slightly with her soothing breathing. "Why did I let her go Layla, I knew what was going to happen and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have asked her of this!" Musa continues to cry, but she calms down a little. The rest of the Winx and Specialist, Siran, Musa and Licria's father come down to the field behind them. Siran has tears in his eyes, but he looks at his mother's body.

The chief of the Nati tribe looks at his daughters dead form and then at Musa. "Mezianne, what is th-" he stops speaking as he gets a _if-you-continue-speaking-I-will-hurt-you_ look from Layla.

Leira runs down the hill and is out of breath by the times she gets to the dead patch. "Chief Stallesee, the war is done and some of the tribe wants to speak to you," Leira pants. He nods his head and walks to his village with one last look at Licria's dead corpse.

**YAY! Only one one chapter left, and I'll try to put it up tonight or tomorrow. It won't be very long I think though. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and you understand what happened, if you need clarification just say so. I won't answer it in my next chapter though, (most likely) but I might answer you directly if it's been mention or fix it up. Constructive criticism is nice and please review. And stay tuned for the next and final chapter!**


	8. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter, hope you guys enjoy, it's a bit after the war, a couple weeks. I really need to say that this story didn't go as planned at all, I never knew this was going to happen but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. **

Musa stares out of the full length window. She watches the cars drive by the Gardenia Garden, as the big, pink orchard sways with the heavy wind and the harsh rain. The window makes a quiet sound as the rain hits the glass. A door creaks open quietly behind her, but she doesn't turn around.

"What's Licria's mood like today, Musa?" Layla asks from her under the arch of her bedroom door.

Musa waits a while before answering, she stares out of the window and looks at the trees howl with the wind. "She seems upset for some reason, it's raining quite hard, the wind is very strong and the clouds say that lightning will lighten the sky," she finally says.

Layla shuffles back in her room and comes back out minutes later, while Musa still looks out the window. Layla comes up from behind Musa and gives her a awkward hug. They smile to themselves, it's been quiet since the specialist left for another month of their private work. Musa now lives with Layla and Nabu, that is until Musa can find another apartment in the building. Layla unwraps her arms from Musa and walks to the television, she smiles lopsidedly and holds up some movies, "how about a movie marathon then?"

Musa smiles wickedly at her and picks up a movie she had bought a couple weeks ago. "This one first then." Layla puts it in the DVD player and sets it up, while Musa makes pop corn and hot chocolate. As everything is ready, they sit down on the couch in their pyjamas and slippers. And the beginning of the movie, _Princess Mononoke_ starts.

_In ancient times, the land_ _lay covered in forests,_ _where, from ages long past,_ _dwelt the spirits of the gods._ _Back then, man and beast_ _lived in harmony,_ _but as time went by, most_ _of the great forests were destroyed._

"I see why you want to watch this movie Musa," Layla says. Musa smiles at her.

"Are you disappointed that you are not the shaman of your tribe, and that you came back with us?"

Musa ponders on the questions but answers wisely, " it's not like I'll never see them again, I'll obviously visit. And I never wanted to be a shaman, I can't heal. But of course I still am a Nati person, I'll always be the chiefs daughter, it's not like the title is going to go away just because I live a human life again. Besides if I ever get tired of you, i can always go back. Siran said that if I want to be shaman in the future that he would give the roll, after I gave him the job. It was his mothers wish you know, her last one that I know of." Musa's face clouds over, as it always does when she talks about Licria. Layla puts a sympathetic hand on her shoulder but Musa shrugs it off.

"Do you still miss her much Musa?"

"Did you miss me for the three years I wasn't here?"

Layla looks surprisingly at Musa, "...yes."

Musa looks at her and she sees her answer in her eyes. At least Layla didn't see her dying, or her body for that matter. She still had hope, but Musa knew that Licria is dead.

Musa sighs, "I still miss her but I guess she'll always be here."

"In your heart?"

Musa snorts. "That line is so corny, I guess it's true but still. No I meant the weather, at least we'll always know what emotion is crossing her mind." Musa grins, but burst into a fit of giggles, and soon Layla joins in.

But they stop when they hear a knock on the door. Musa gets up and opens the door. It is the neighbour next door to Layla's apartment, Mrs. Stesh. "Hello Mrs Stesh, how may we help you?"

"Oh Musa darling, I heard you have been looking for a apartment, and I'll be selling mine soon. My daughter wants me to live with her now and I finally gave in. So...um... what was I hear to say?" She pauses for a moment and Musa looks at Layla and she smirks, Mrs. Stesh they know is a talker but always loses her mind. "Ah yes, would you like to go look at it sometime and see if you would like it?"

Musa nods to her. "Sure I'll go look at it when you are ready, thank you very much ma'am."

"Oh dear, you have such great manners! My, My, My! Where did you learn that. I hear all this street slang and it's just-"

"I have a small friend that is very polite, and I guess it's rubbed off on me." Mrs, Stesh looks at her and gives her a uncertain smile but walks away nonetheless waving good bye.

"And here comes your little friend, Musa." Layla turns on her spot on the couch and looks at Tune fly in from Musa's room.

Musa looks at her bonded pixie and gives her a hearty laugh, "nice of you to wake up Tune."

Tune begins to fly towards Musa but stops when the characters name is spoken on the screen, _Ashitaka_.

"What a ridiculous name." She mumbles to herself. Musa rolls her eyes.

"You've never changed Tune." And with that Musa closes the door of their house.

* * *

><p><strong>(Future)<strong>

Musa and Riven became great friends again, and she was a important guest at his wedding with a respectable girl named Alisa. Everyone was shocked, other then Musa, that he would marry anyone but Musa.

Stella and Brandon married with a extravagant wedding in Solaria. Bloom was her maid of honour, but the rest of the girls her brides maid. Thankfully on that day her parents did not fight for her sake. Not like they spoke to each other though, they avoided the other the whole night. They had twin girls and a son, Star, Serene and Edmund.

Bloom did marry Sky, but the complication of being queen and king of two places almost ruined their relationship until they put their Steward in charge of Sparx until it got better. They had a son and called him Alexander, and he became the heir of Sparx, and his cousin, Dmitri became the heir to Eraklyon.

Tecna and Timmy never did marry to anyone knowledge, but they always stayed together and they had a girl they call Arathi. Timmy became a engineer in computer technology and Tecna stayed at home with a home business.

Flora married Helia. No one was surprised, and the flowers were taken care of her Flower shop. They had three daughters, Rose, Dahlia and Tulip. You might be thinking, did Helia have a say in the names. And I'm going to clear it up for you. Of course he did, duh! Her sister, Miele owned a daycare that Dahlia did eventually help with. Helia became a poet and artist on Linphea.

Layla did not become the Queen of Tides. She gave it to her cousin, Maria that was very sweet and kind, she was a great queen. She married Nabu as soon as he came back from his job and they had a amazing wending on Tides. Musa was of course her Maid of Honour along with Flora. She had a son and daughter, Theodor and Atalanta. She moved to Magix, in a big house. And Musa stayed her neighbour for as long as they can tell (even in the nursing home.) She stayed at home with her kids, raising them, Nabu though, became a teacher for young wizards. Which became popular and many students cam from far, so he started a actual school near his home.

Finally Musa's story. Her marriage was never recorded, so it is unknown. But she lived with her adopted daughter. She gave up her dream to be a singer, and just played her music at home with her daughter. Musa moved to Magix, in the country side of it. No one knows how she had money, she never got a job. But she taught her daughter and Layla's kids how to hunt, the myths and legends of her world, their lives were full of history and magic. Eventually Theodor become a famous wizard and Atalanta become a huntress with Musa. Musa never let her blindness bring her down, because she had Flower to the end, as her sight. And her friend through life.

Sadly Musa died at a young age, Flower followed, their breath stopping at the same time. The doctors say it's a coincidence but Layla knew it was because they were one. Leaving her daughter with Layla and Nabu. Her daughter became the next Shaman of her tribe and Atalanta followed her to the Nati tribe. The Nati tribe lived in harmony with the forest for as long as time has been for them.

Musa's story lives on with her daughter though, her daughter Licria.

**Wow, you have no idea how sad that made me feel when I wrote she died young. Everyone happy with my story? Because I'm done! Hope this is something you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions, and favourites! I had so much fun writing this and because this is the end, please review! **

**Hope the ending was satisfying. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY TO THE END! **

**Gloxinia**


	9. Author Note PLEASE READ!

Thank you everyone, for reading the whole story. It means so much, even if you didn't review.

I want to thank everyone who did review, thanks a bunch!

Now I was just wondering if I should write a sequel?

Say no if you think i should end it like this. I really want to know the real answer and not what you think I want to hear. Thanks and please tell me either by review or PM.

Anonymous reviews are welcomed.

One last thing, i have poll on my profile about this story so please check it out!


End file.
